1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments relate to a current-source power converting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, current-source power converting apparatuses that drive switching elements on the basis of current commands have been available. For example, a current-source power converting apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-182458 compares current commands corresponding to three different inter-phases (UW-phase, VU-phase, and WV-phase) with a carrier signal and generates pulse-width modulated (PWM) pulse signals of the three different inter-phases. The current-source power converting apparatus generates drive signals for switching elements by using the logical product of one of the generated PWM pulse signals of the three different inter-phases and the negated signal of another one of the PWM pulse signals.